


Regrets

by tsukikomew



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikomew/pseuds/tsukikomew
Summary: After the bombs exploded on Lian Yu, Oliver and William struggle to put their regrets behind them. Short drabble.





	Regrets

Oliver has hundreds of regrets...thousands really. He has tried to make his peace with them over the past five years and even before then when he was on the island. Sometimes he makes a list like Dig suggested. His lists going back to the time he got on the Gambit are long and unattainable now. There were things he wanted to do with Laurel or Tommy or his mother and time has passed him by.

He encourages William to write his own list after the events of Lian Yu and sometimes they share them with each other. Oliver’s regrets are typically sitting in a little brown journal on the edge of the counter. William’s are more private and Oliver respects that boundary.

His goal is to cross them out as he does them or as he makes peace with each one. It’s a method of healing after Lian Yu. He still wakes up drenched in sweat in the middle of the night, the sounds of the bombs going off. He remembers the smell in the air as they turned the boat to the island, Chase’s body sinking to the bottom of the water.

He remembers finding blood and bodies. He remembers the sounds of crying, William reeling from the devastation on the island. He remembers feeling numb inside as he searched, carefully with William, nearly screaming when he stepped on the comm device he had left with the team.

“Dad?” William asks softly. “Can I have pancakes?”

“Sure,” Oliver says. He turns back to the kitchen and starts his routine. This is the easy part. William and him have an uneasy, tense relationship after everything. William is dependent on him but in the back of his mind he must blame Oliver for everything.

“One of your regrets is crossed off,” William says looking at the journal. 

“Which one?” Oliver asks surprised. He has not touched the journal in a couple of days.

“Wedding,” William says.

“Wedding?”

“I thought it was time we move forward,” a voice says from the steps. Oliver turns and looks at Felicity and smiles. She comes over to him and kisses him and he notices the engagement ring is back on her finger. “Let’s stop waiting for everything to work itself out. We’re not that lucky.”

“Felicity,” Oliver says softly.

“Will you marry me?”

“Always,” he replies. Another kiss, another moment, another regret crossed off. They  all made it off the island. It’s time to leave it behind. No more regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I would kill Felicity.


End file.
